


The Right Fit

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Future Fish Ref's, Halloween Costumes, Implied RH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke struggles to find a costume at the last minute for a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Fit

Sousuke had reached the end of his patience. After all, it was not his idea to be hosting a Halloween party and it was not  _his_  idea that he needed to wear a costume. Both of those ideas were his roommate and best friend, Rin’s. However, if they were hosting the party, Sousuke knew he had to get into the spirit of things and so he had spent most of the morning searching the stores for an appropriate costume.

The problem was it was now Halloween. Which meant many were sold out and so the choices remaining were somewhat limited around their neighbourhood. It was the sixth store that Sousuke had looked in that seemed his best bet but he was still struggling to find anything in his size. That was another problem – Sousuke would find a store with a costume but then it would be something that there was no way he would fit into. He was too tall, too broad and so far all the costumes he had found would end up in pieces if he tried them on. He was about to give up and accept Rin’s gleeful offer of kitty ears (which if he could at all help, he was not going to do) when he decided to just ask the guy behind the stores counter.

“Do you have any costumes for someone taller?” he asked.

The guy behind the counter had been lazily reading something on a tablet in front of him but then he looked up at Sousuke with strangely purplish eyes and smirked as he looked him up and down with a gaze that made Sousuke oddly hot and uncomfortable.

“Oh… I guess most of these won’t fit you, huh? Maybe try the firefighter or cop down the end of that aisle… it’s probably your best bet.”

“Thanks,” Sousuke said with a nod and he went in the direction the guy had indicated.

He glanced back a second as he felt a heat on the back of his neck and he was pretty sure the guy was checking out his ass. Sousuke tried to ignore the sensation and then shook his head to stop all dirty thoughts. It was true, just like Rin said, he needed to get laid. He had spent too long getting over Sei and therefore Sousuke needed to get back on the horse. And he would. Just not with the first guy that checked out his ass a little too long.

As he turned back to the line of costumes, Sousuke suddenly bumped into something or rather someone. Damn his distracted mind.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he realised he’d pretty much crashed into some guy due to the other guy checking him out and making him flustered.

‘Damn, Yamazaki… you’re a damn idiot,’ he thought, chiding himself for his remarkable sense of direction.

The guy instead of getting angry for being rammed turned towards Sousuke and gave a smile, the brightest and most beautiful smile that Sousuke had ever seen. He even heard angels singing or maybe the guy was an angel….

“Don’t worry… I was rushing to get the last firefighter costume,” the angel (or not quite angel) replied with a cock of head.

“Oh,” Sousuke said, the word apparently all his stupid damn brain could come up with, “cool.”

Mentally wanting to kick himself, Sousuke watched as the guy turned to the firefighter costume and grabbed it off the shelf. “Sorry if I’ve taken the last firefighter costume… I’m being dragged to a party by my friend and I’ve not been able to find anything in my size. Suppose you don’t mind being a cop?”

Sousuke nodded dumbly. “No… I get handcuffs with it…”

It was a second after he said the words that Sousuke realised what a fool he was. He was going to apologise, bluster his way through some intelligible words when the guy laughed softly.

“Just be careful with the key,” the guy said, winking.

‘Maybe not so angelic,’ Sousuke  thought, a smirk forming on his face at the implication.

With that, the guy walked to pay for his costume and Sousuke stalled before he picked up the cop outfit, scanning it once to make sure it was a size that would fit and he followed the would-be firefighter for the night. Deciding he couldn’t inflict anymore embarrassment on himself, Sousuke decided to talk once again and he just hoped his brain would catch up with his mouth.

“Where’s your party?”

Smiling the guy looked over his shoulder and replied. “Some apartment. My friend Haru’s seeing this guy…”

It was then Sousuke nearly choked. As Haru was someone Sousuke knew. He was Rin’s newest flame and he’d  _heard_ Haru plenty. He’d only actually met him once and it was a middle of the night thing where Haru was naked but that thought was quickly banished. As this meant the firefighter with the angel smile was going to be at  _his_ party. Not wanting to spoil the surprise or lose his cool, Sousuke nodded.

“Hope you have fun.”

“You too,” the guy replied with a bob of head and little smile.

The guy paid for his costume and there were no real chances for more communication but that didn’t matter. As while Sousuke paid and got checked out (again) he counted himself the luckiest guy in the world as tonight he’d have a sexy firefighter in his apartment. And as the guy said goodbye and Sousuke managed a half-hearted wave that looked stupid, he was glad he had time to prepare as hopefully he wouldn’t act as much like an idiot as he had.

And if he could act smoothly and look good as a cop… well, Sousuke could only hope he would get laid. 


End file.
